


It's going to be okay

by harryxedward



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, I'm Sorry, M/M, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 17:38:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/994695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harryxedward/pseuds/harryxedward
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Louis and the other boys are on the X Factor, but the other boys are not really exited about having Louis in their band. One day, Louis overhears one of their conversations where they say nasty things about him. He starts to cry, runs away, the other boys notice, then search for him and find him under the stage. And then Fluff!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's going to be okay

**Author's Note:**

> This was really rushed and I’m sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes. But I really hope you enjoy it!
> 
> It's based off this prompt at bottomlouisprompts on Tumblr: [x](http://bottomlouisprompts.tumblr.com/post/62743892961/sad-but-happy-ending-prompt-the-boys-are-in-the-x)

“And that’s the last one. We’re really, really sorry.” Simon’s voice echoed through the hall. Louis’ face fell. He wasn’t through. He didn’t make it. It was over. He had to go home.

All the boys who weren’t called out went off the stage and went to probably collect their things. But not Louis. Louis just stood there and stared at the wall. He couldn’t believe it was over. He couldn’t believe he wasn’t good enough.

Louis shot out of his trace when he heard his name being called. “Louis Tomlinson?” He looked at the worker who stood in front of him. “Yes?” “They want you back on the stage.” Louis furrowed his eyebrows. What could they want from him?

Nevertheless, he went with the worker and he was ushered on the stage with four other boys and four girls.

The boys grouped together at one end of the stage and the girls gathered around at the other end. Then Louis saw the judges, who were all looking at them.

“Hi boys.” Nicole said. “Hi girls.” All contestants murmured a “Hi” back. Then Simon spoke up. “We’ve decided that you are too talented to let go.” Louis ears perched up. Did that mean…? “We’ve decided to put you into groups. One boy group, and one girl group. Congratulations, you’re through.”

Louis jumped high in the air and let out a squeal. He was through! He couldn’t believe it! He looked at the other boys he was now in a group with and grinned at them. They were all looking ath him and were also smiling. He then turned around to hug one of the girls who ran to him.

But what he didn’t see was the sceptical look the other four boys exchanged behind his back.

††††††††

“Did someone of you see Harry, Liam, Niall and Zayn?” Louis asked as he went to the dressing room where currently all the other contestants sat. “Dunno mate. Sorry.” Matt said. “I think they’re in one of the other dressing rooms or something like that. I heard them talking about ‘bonding with the others’ and such.” Cher said.

Louis frowned. But he was part of the band! Shouldn’t he be there too? “Okay, thanks.” Louis said and stepped out of the room. He went into a random direction and searched for the boys. He looked in every single room, but couldn’t find them.

Finally, as Louis was about to give up, he heard Zayn’s voice coming out of the very last room in the hallway. The door was closed and Louis was about to push the handle down when he heard Niall speak up.

“Yeah, I totally agree. Louis’ just an annoying little brat.” Louis froze in his movement and listened carefully. Had he heard right…?

“Yes. I mean, he’s a good singer, but he has a shitty personality.” Harry answered. Louis’ heart clenched. Did they really think that about him?

“Yeah man. Like seriously, I get that he’s a happy person, but he doesn’t have to rub that in my face all the time, right?” Zayn said. Slowly, Louis let his hand sink down next to his hip.

“That’s right, Zayn.” Liam said, “And I mean, have you seen his height? He’s so small! He’s like half a head smaller than Niall is, and no offense Niall, but you’re not the tallest lad here.” he continued.

Louis’ eyes welled up with tears. His height always had been one of his biggest insecurities. But he couldn’t do anything against it!

He stood quietly in front of the door and listened to the other boys. Soon silent tears were streaming down his face and sobs racked him. It hurt to hear what his bandmates really thought about him.

After a very painful comment from Niall about his apparently ‘annoying as fuck’ laugh, he couldn’t hold the sobs in anymore and a loud sob escaped his lips.

Louis quickly put his hands in front of his mouth but it was too late: the talking in the room had immediately stopped and silence was now present.

Then Louis heard footsteps coming towards the door and he ran away as fast as he could and in the general direction of the stage.

††††††††††

As soon as the four boys heard the loud sob from the other side of the door, they stopped their talking. They all looked at each other with the same thought in mind: who was that?

Finally, Liam found the courage to stand up and he walked to the door. The other boys followed him. Liam opened the door and looked outside. Nothing. The other boys also looked out of the door and turned their heads from one side to another.

When they were all looking to the right they saw a flash of green and grey disappear behind a corner. A green shirt and grey sweatpants. The things that Louis had been wearing this morning.

“Shit…” Niall muttered. “Fuck!” Liam said.. Zayn just lowered his head and Harry looked as guilty as possible. “Guys” Liam spoke up. “We have a problem.”

††††††††

They searched everywhere for Louis. Literally everywhere. In the contestant’s dressing rooms, asked anyone if they had seen Louis somewhere, looked in the toilets, hell, they even looked in the kitchen! But Louis was nowhere to be found.

Just as they were walking out of yet another room without a Louis in it, Harry suddenly snipped with his fingers.

“Guys! I know where he is!” The other boys looked at him questioning. “Well, if you were Louis, where would you go to be alone and undisturbed? A place, where you wouldn’t been found?” Now the other boys just looked confused.

“Under the stage!” Harry exclaimed. “Are you serious?” Liam answered. “Totally! Just think about it! Besides, what do we have to lose?” “Lads, Harry could be right. Let’s check the stage out.” Zayn said calmly.

So that’s what they did. After searching for a long time, they finally found him, sitting in the darkest corner with a blanket wrapped around him and his knees tucked to his chest with his arms wrapped around them.

Liam approached him slowly. “Louis?” Louis startled and looked up. Even in the dark you could see the tear stains on his face and his red eyes. “W’ do you want’?”

“Louis, we’re sorry. We didn’t mean what we said.” Liam said and tried to touch Louis, but Louis just shrunk further away. “’f course you didn’t mean it. That’s why you said it.”

Now the other boys also came closer. “We’re really sorry, Louis. We shouldn’t have said those things.” Zayn said and came even closer than Liam. Again Louis shrunk away.

“Look, we’re sorry. Please don’t be mad at us. We were just a bit in rage and we didn’t mean what we said about you.” Harry spoke up and crouched so close to Louis that he could lay a hand on his shoulder. This time, Louis did nothing.

“Mate, sorry. That was cruel and we shouldn’t have said that.” Niall said and put a hand on Louis’ thigh, while Liam climbed behind Louis and hugged him from behind. Now Zayn moved to sit in front of him so that he could hold Louis’ hands.

“It-it’s just that I’m just trying to make friends and be friendly a-and I’m trying to not let my insecurities show because I have so many of them and then I come of as annoying and-” Louis’ rambling was interrupted by Liam’s lips who now were pressing against his’.

Liam then broke the kiss and just as Louis was about to say something, his lips were busy again, this time pressed against Niall’s. Niall broke the kiss and not even a second later Harry’s soft lips captured his own lips. Then Harry was pushed away by Zayn who immediately let his’ and Louis’ lips meet.

After Zayn released Louis, Louis wiped the almost dried tears from his face and smiled shyly. All of the other boys broke out into huge grins.

“Are you still mad at us?” Harry asked. Louis shook his head. He never was angry with them, he was just sad. “I think I forgave you.” he smiled.

Harry, Liam, Niall, Zayn and Louis stayed the rest of the day under the stage, sweetly kissing each other, all wrapped up in one big blanket.

(And okay, maybe they did looked really guilty when Simon scolded them the next day for not rehearsing, but they all shared a look with their secretive smiles on their faces and they knew they would be okay.)

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: [bottomlouisplace](http://bottomlouisplace.tumblr.com)


End file.
